ichigo kisshu friends or more
by 1.naruto2.bleach3.tokyomewmew
Summary: sequil to masayxichigo kisshu friendship or more


Robin: where did Kisshu Go?

Ichigo: *shrugs shoulders*

Robin: *breathes a sigh of relief*

*door goes flying Kisshu 2 stands there*

Kisshu 2: where is robin *looks round room*

Robin: Kisshu? *looks at him strange*

Kisshu2: so your robin huh you look just like Astarte described you to be

Robin: Astarte? What she got to do with this

*wall falls down Kisshu stood there*

Ichigo: Kisshu? *faints from confusion*

Kisshu 2: ichigo *catches ichigo*

Robin: *takes chance to run, hides in corner, sucks thumb rocks back and forth and makes weeping sounds*

Kisshu: stop gawking over ichigo *hits Kisshu 2 in the arm*

Kisshu2: *puts ichigo down and walks off*

Kisshu: hay robin pal come out

Kisshu2: we are your friends, we just want a hug

Robin: *still sitting in corner crying*

Kisshu *appears above robin* I found you *throws robin in to the middle of the room*

Kisshu2: stand up and be a man

Kisshu: we challenge you to a duel

Robin: *gets up and stops crying*

Kisshu: *throws sword to you*

Kisshu2: now be a man and fight

Robin: *catches sword* I don't want to die *starts crying again*

Ichigo: *wakes up* hay Kisshu stop that he needs that for latter life *looks away* o not any more*faints again*

Robin: *cries* I hate you

Kisshu/2: like we care

Robin: why you doing this to me

Voice of no one: coss you're a Masaya fan

Robin: crap now I have got god against me o what a world

Kisshu2: that's Astarte you baka

Robin: o even worse

kisshu: now on with the story as for the rest of this fight will most likely not be suitable for m so this is not suitable for this story

Robin: oi I never wrote another story

Kisshu2: yes you did you wrote it back when you were still a kisshuxichigo fan *shudders*

Robin: o those wait what noooooooooo

Ichigo: *wakes up* ok while they have a fight I will do the disclaimer robin does not own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters so here is the second story.

After ichigo had said good bye to Masaya she went up stairs to her room when she opened the door to her room she was to be welcomed by a swarm of cries and weeps she looked and she saw Kisshu buddle up on her bed in a crying fit she walked in quietly trying to get close to him without him noticing but as she stepped two paces in the room she stood on a rubber duck and with that Kisshu head shot up to look at her tears still in his eyes

"o um hi ichigo sorry I know I should not be in your room I guess I will just go bye bye" he said as he got up and forced a smile it was not his normal happy smile more a painful smile you gave someone to tell them they are going to be ok or you going to be ok when you know that's not true.

He was just about to teleport away when ichigo grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back "Kisshu what is wrong" she said trying not to sound to worried when Kisshu did not look at her she decide it was time to do something drastic she leaded in and gave him a peck on the cheek normal Kisshu would have been over the moon about this but not then he just stood there shaking and from what she could see he was now crying now more than before.

*what is wrong with him I have never seen him like this normal he is all happy and don't even get me started about when I show I like him a little but now he just seem so miserable I got to know what it is* ichigo though to herself she then pulled him to her and embarrassed him but he did not more he was like a floppy rag doll and it pain ichigo to see him like this so much because deep down she felt more than friendship for him.

"Ichigo" Kisshu whispered in to her hair *o no my he used my full name this is bad* she thought hoping that what he was about to say was not to bad "yes kish-kun" *kun kun what the hell ichigo* she mentally slapped herself "can you please let me go" he said sadly *this is really bad what ever happened has to be very bad to do this to such a happy guy like Kisshu* she thought and let go of him he then walked over to the window opened it and was about to fly out when ichigo grabbed him again pulling him back in to the room.

"Ichigo what are you doing you let me go right" he said sadly *what am I doing let him go ichigo right now you have Masaya* her sub conscience cried *I don't care* ichigo screamed back. Kisshu was still wiggling trying to get out her grip then he turn round to face her he saw something he never thought he see he saw ichigo looked at him with worry yes he had seen that before but this was not worry because of him but for him.

Ichigo then burry her head in to his chest and began to cry "please Kisshu-kun please tell me what's wrong it pains me when your sad it just not you" he looked down at the girl sobbing on his chest he put his arms around her and teleported them to the bed that was only a few feet away but o well he was sat on the bed with her on his lap crying in to his chest pleading he would tell her what was wrong after about thirty minutes of this Kisshu finally spoke.

"Ichigo do you really want to know?" ichigo's head shot up at hearing his voice and looked at him she could tell he was holding back tears she just nodded "ok it just that" he then put his head on her shoulder and began to cry in to her hair " that it's the anniversary of my mum and dad's" *anniversary is that not a good thing* ichigo thought but what he said next s upset him and her "murder they were murdered by a human"

Ichigo: Kisshu and kisshu2 has tied up robin

Kisshu: what the hell this is no better

Robin: mhhhmmhmmmjhbhdf

Ichigo: what was that *removes gag*

Robin: I said think about it Kisshu ichigo is starting to care for you and maybe something more

Ichigo: *re gags robin* not going to happen

Kisshu: hmm I like where this is going *takes robin and unties him* there now if you want to stay free you will continue to Wright ichigo x Kisshu

Ichigo: noooooooooooooooooooooooo

?: be quite ichigo

Robin: not her not again *runs and hides*

Astarte appears

Astarte: hi

Kisshu2: where have you been

Ichigo: o crap not her i8 have heard of you you're the one who is obsessed with me and Kisshu but secretly not so secretly has a crush on Kisshu

Astarte: and *uses authoriser powers to make ichigo kiss Kisshu then kisshu2*

Ichigo: I hate you

Astarte: chill out ichigo I'm only here to see robin *walks to wardrobe and opens it to find robin hiding in there*

Robin: hum hi Astarte

Astarte: you baka you know how much trouble I had to go through because of you

Robin:*looks for an escape* I'm sorry

Astarte: o you're going to be *grabs robin's ear and drags him into another room*

Robin: no I think I like it better fighting the Kisshu's somebody save me

Door slams shut

Ichigo/Kisshu/kisshu2: * sweat drops*

Robin: somebody help me arrrggghhhhhhh

Astarte: o we are only getting started

Ichigo: while they um talk it out I guess I will say good bye

Robin: boohoo don't leave me with these people

Hours latter

Kisshu: I just saw robin a bit ago and he look like Pai but worse

Pai: whao from what you say this is my suspection the next5 chapter will not be uploaded for a while due to depression


End file.
